The present invention relates to horizontal wrapping machines, and more particularly to an oscillating sealing wire assembly for heat sealing layers of continuously moving thermoplastic film for forming packages.
A wrapping machine in which the present invention can be used is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,357 issued to Crawford et al, Dec. 15, 1987. The wrapping machine feeds a succession of articles into a traveling tube of thermoplastic material which is sealed longitudinally and severed and sealed between the articles to produce individual hermetically sealed packages.